


Cupids rankings

by Aeris444



Series: Cupids [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Gwaine wants to top this month's cupids rankings!





	Cupids rankings

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. There will be a sequel ;-)

  
Gwaine landed on the biggest cloud around and walked toward the huge board. He looked at it. His name was on the second line from the top, with his count : 2456 points. Just above was Elyan’s with a total of 2578.

He wasn’t letting Elyan won again this month! Gwaine flew to his boss’ cloud. Leon was the Archangel in charge of the Cupids section. 

“Leon!” Gwaine shouted as he approached the cloud. Leon turned his head et nodded. 

“I’ve seen the board,” Gwaine added, as he landed. “I can’t let Elyan beat me again! Give me some other missions!”

“Gwaine,” Leon sighed, used to the cupid’s antics, “It’s not a competition! Our mission is to give people love, to help them find their soul mate! It’s not about beating each other on the board!”

Gwaine had the decency to look at his feet. Though, he didn’t left it at that. “But if I work more, we will make more humans happy and fulfill our mission… Let’s say the rankings are just an added motivation!”

Leon sighed again then he seemed to think about something.

“There is one target… I wanted to take care of it myself but if you want…”

“Yes, give me the file! I’ll take care of it!”

“As you wish.”

The file appeared in Leon’s hands and he gave it to Gwaine.

“It’s a rank S? Are you sure?”

“You want to outrank Elyan or not?”

Gwaine knew that a rank S target would own him 1000 points and mean he would top this month’s rankings easily. Though, these special targets were quite hard to reach. It was often people that were weary of the idea of love, or hard to catch, like criminals… The last time they had to deal with a S target, it had been the Prince of Wales, himself!

“Ok! I’ll do it!” 

Gwaine looked at the file again. The man was named Percival Knight. He was a social worker, had never been married or engaged, lived alone with his dog. It didn’t really seemed like a special case. Gwaine turned the page to find the information about his target’s soul mate.

The page was blank, crossed with only these words “Target unidentified”.

That explained the S rank, then. 

Gwaine turned to ask Leon some question but the Archangel was nowhere to be seen.

“Alright, then! Mr Knight, I’ll make you happy and in love… Whatever it may take!”


End file.
